


Priorities

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Cap comes into battle shirtless...





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Shirtless with a Gun” [S3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony groans as a blast from a projectile sends him crashing into the ground. He grits his teeth against the pain and gets up, pointedly ignoring all the warnings flashing across the suits HUD. He is more than aware of all the damages alright.

He kicks off into the air, taking aim of the rampaging murder-bots. ‘It wouldn’t have hurt to have Thor planet side’ he thinks to himself, ‘or some of the other Avengers’.

The Hulk was great for this, taking out handfuls of bots at a time. Nat and Clint, they were great but they had their limitations, there was only so much ammunition and the robots seem endless. The others were either dealing with the madman behind all this, or they had other missions.

Tony turns at the sound of a rather distinctive Harley-Davidson, but when he sees Steve he cannot help but stare.

“What’s the situation?” he hears Steve call out over the comms.

“Might I ask where your shirt went?” Tony asks, watching Steve ride his motorcycle into the robots, and taking out the ones he misses with… a gun? “And where is your shield?”

“I had a run in with the serpent society. Long story” comes over the comm.

A spick of jealousy hits him, but he pushes it away. “Did you tell them that I am the only one who gets to undress you?” He asks, making his voice light and joking.

Tony watches the way the muscles of Steve’s back flex as he fights, it was unfairly distracting. “I did, they didn’t seem to care though” he hears Steve reply.

“Hmmm… I am going to deal with them later” he says distractedly, eyes still glued to Steve ‘A nice zoom function would be nice’ the thinks to himself.

“I thought you would want to finish the job later yourself” ‘now there’s a nice thought’

“… You see, now you are just messing with my priorities” Tony says in jest exasperation.

“And if I have priorities of my own?” Steve prods playfully.

Tony can feel the smile pulling at his face “I can live with that, as long as they involve me”

He can hear the smile on Steve’s face as he says, “They always do”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to finish this off after Steve arrived, but the fluffy banter happened and I really liked it.


End file.
